Vampires can't bite themselvesEdward
by VampiresCantBiteThemselves
Summary: What happens when edward wants to bite himself for all the times he has done something to Bella? what will happen to his body? Jennifer comes and helps edward, but bella isn't so happy... After BD. One of many Vamps.cn'tbitethmslves!
1. Hi Jennifer

BPOV

"So Edward who did you say was visiting?" I said. He was sitting on the couch staring into nothing. He turned around.

"Jennifer is"

Jennifer I thought. Was he talking about Jane?!

"JANE IS COMING?!" Edward was looking at me confused. Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Jane is not coming, Bella" He said "Jennifer, she's a nomad. Alice keeps seeing her joining our family, so Carlisle invited her." his voice broke off at the end of the sentence.

"What's wrong?"

"nothing it's just that I've had a bad experience with her..."

"What...What happened? Why are you inviting her then? Why would-"

"Bella, it's okay"

I heard Emmett's booming laugh from upstairs.

"Yeah, Edward it _is_ okay! But it wasn't before" He said

"What happened?" I asked Emmett, I knew Edward wouldn't tell me.

"Bella, you know how if a vampire bites another it stings?"He said, I nodded, listening.

"Well, What do you think that happens if you bite yourself?"

I stood there motionless.

"I don't get it, What does this have to do with Jennifer?"I said

"She has the talent to make others do what she wants them to do"

"So she made Edward bite himself, What's the big deal?" I turned around to face Edward.

"If you bite yourself your whole body reacts to the venom, and since it's yours it ALL attacks. It's like being bitten for the first time again." Emmett kept explaining "The only cure is if someone sucks all the venom from your body, which is like sucking ALL your blood. And that makes you be all weak because your body needs that energy to make all that venom again" Edward shuddered at the memory. I sat next to him to comfort him.

"I think I stayed motionless for two days, and then I could finally talk. My walking wasn't so good. I fell about ten times. Emmett wanted to arm wrestle with me, but I lost and he broke my hand. I was about as weak as a human." Edward said." I've forgiven Jennifer because when she did it, she had thought I was trouble, and it actually was my fault since I was the one who stole her prey. It was a mountain lion."

"So it's all okay now?" I said. I was more confused than before. Why would she make Edward bite himself for a lion? Then I remembered that day Edward invited me and Renesmee to hunt some mountain lions. Their smell was almost as good as a human. Renesmee probably got three or four, after all now she's about thirteen years old.

"Yeah it's okay. So please be nice" Edward said

"Let's see what the short tempered newborn does to the vampire that hurt her husband!" Emmett had said. He went upstairs again laughing.

"I'll be good. I promise. Just please Edward stay out of trouble." I said

"Me, trouble?"Edward said

"Well, more like keep me out of trouble"

Then as I was standing up, the doorbell rang. Alice came flying from upstairs. Jasper behind her. Jasper looked at Edward and Edward nodded. Then Rosalie and Emmett came and sat on the couch with Edward. Emmett was still laughing. I sat down again forgetting what I was going to do.

"Hi, Jennifer!" said Alice. Alice guided her to the living room where we all were. Then I saw her. Jennifer was like a copy of Alice, except her hair was long and wavy.

"Hi Alice I'm glad to see you!" she said, then she looked at us and said "hi Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward… Oh and… Bella, right?" she looked at me confused I nodded. Then she stood in front of Edward. She stayed there for a long time, and Jasper looking at my confused face said "Jennifer also can read minds. She can read every single thought you had in the last 2 minutes to see what you're up to"

"Oh..." I murmured to myself.

JENNIFER

_Hi Edward _She thought

_Hi Jennifer_ I thought

_So I heard that you have forgiven me_

_Yes, but I don't know about you staying here_

_Oh, right, Alice_

_She would love having you here_

_Well why don't I stay then?_

_Well I just don't feel comfortable_

_With what? Someone who one made you hurt yourself?_

_No, with someone reading my mind_

_Well how do you think everyone else feels!?_

_Ok, it's not that , but I can't tell you because I'm not sure, and if I'm sure than Alice will see_

_Oh, I get it; you want me to make you bite yourself again?_

_Just remember Alice ok?_

_Don't worry about her, she won't believe it. But why?_

_Well I'm not sure. I can't be because of Alice. But I think it has something to do with me hurting Bella .All the times-_

_All the times you have hurt her? Are you crazy? This will only make her sad!_

_It's the only way I'll forgive myself!_

Alice looked at me, her mouth open in a little had a was Edward lying in the couch motionless, screaming. Then she looked at me and thought _What are you planning to do!? If those are your plans then get out of here! _I looked at Edward

_So, Edward what are you going to do about that? _Edward walked away and took Alice with him. Bella stayed there confused, and the others annoyed.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I said.

"Hunting" Jasper said. He was confused because of the sudden angry atmosphere. He looked at me. "what happened?"

"Nothing, Edward just got mad at me for reading his thoughts. I can't avoid it so then he said sorry. Alice saw Edward attacking me, but now it's okay and he is explaining everything to her." I said. Then Alice and Edward came back. Alice was smiling. _Sorry. Didn't mean to kick you out… so how are you going to explain Bella? _She thought.

_Edward, don't forget to write her a note. She'll kill me if you don't ._I thought

_Ok, tomorrow Bella will go hunting. Meet me near the river, by the lake._

_Get jasper to come, we will need jasper to calm down Bella anyways. Oh, and I'm not making you bite yourself, you will have to do it. I'm just there to help._

_Ok, see you there._


	2. Ready?

A/N: So this is when Edward gets bitten. Like always I allow you to **use my theory as long as I get little credit**. thank you. Anyways, if you want me to make another 'vamps can't bite themselves story' about another character just tell me in a review. I have a jasper one started, but i would love to do Alec, Alice, and/or hmm... don't know. **please suggest and review.** everyone prob. says that, but yeah. Sorry if it's short, but it's 12:30p.m.

* * *

EPOV

_You came_ I thought

_Yes, why wouldn't I. You didn't seriously think I would let you tourture yourself!? _Jennifer tought

_no. anyways, let's get started._

_Okay, call Jasper._

_Why?_

_'Cause bella will kill me if you don't, and she's probably on her way here._

_the note I left didn't say where_

_Yeah, but she'll hear you scream._

-FLASHBACK-

**_Dear Bella,_**

**_This is not your fault, and no, I am not with the Volturi. I told Jennifer to 'help' me bite myself. She will take care of me. I gave her instructions to leave me for 10 minutes in pain, but I know you will not like that. DO NOT HURT HER. She's only helping because she said she didn't want me to bite myself alone. Which I theatened to do. Love you forever, Edward._**

I left the note in Renessmee's bed. She will probably see it there when she comes back from hunting. I didn't want to tell her this way, but it was the only way.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

_Ready?_ She tought

_Ready_ I bit down on my wrist, and immidiately, the pain started building up.

* * *

**Who's next?**

**a) Jasper**

**b) Alec**

**_CHOOSE!!!_**

.


End file.
